


Pizza And Parts

by JustThatOneNerd



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOneNerd/pseuds/JustThatOneNerd
Summary: Shortly after the old Fazbear franchise burns to the ground, new, human-like animatronics are the face of the franchise. This story follows the endeavors of a few select locations. A newbie night guard and a veteran technician work together here, trying to guide each other through the mysteries of this revived franchise.
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Original Female Character(s), Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s), Plushtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Character(s), Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2





	1. Application, Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie, the resident technician and “animatronic doctor” notices a newcomer looking to work the nightshift. Valerie, the newcomer, gets an unexpected welcome and lands an “easy” job at the place she grew up with, technically speaking.

_Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbears, a chain for establishments that hold boundless possibilities for people of all ages! We’re very lucky that you’ve chosen our fine establishment and hope that you will enjoy your time here. Have A Faztastic day!_

Valerie read the poster as she passed by the window. She made her way across the building she worked in. Evening was fast approaching and she had to prepare for a long night ahead. She grabbed a bag full of tools and strapped on some latex gloves. “Another day, another new worker…” She heard of a new night guard coming to get interviewed. She had nothing better to do other than her daily check up with Mangle, so she waited to get a good look at the unfortunate soul who’d come to work with them.

Valentina took a deep breath before a wide smile broke out on her face, she opened her car door. Hopping out and looking up at the sign of her future workplace, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Re-reading the name now, she started to realize just how dumb it sounded. But she shrugged it off and made her way towards the front doors, pushing them open. 

She looks around to see a few people with animal ears cleaning up and one in particular caught her eye. A girl with brown hair, eyes, and fair skin. She was just about the only person who didn't have animal ears. She also appeared to be the only one who didn't seem to be doing anything, so Valentina thought it would be a good idea to approach her first.

"Hey! I'm here because of this… kinda cheesy... flyer! I heard you were looking for a night guard!" Valentina started with a grin, "Do you know where I could find the owner?"

Valerie glanced up after adjusting her gloves. They were always a little uncomfortable to put on. “Yeah! I can lead you to it if you’d like,” the brunette stood up. “You’re lucky, I’m sure he was gonna leave soon.”

Valentina smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah I'm glad I caught you before it was too late," she said, noticing the gloves on her hands, "What are those for? Do you wear them to clean or something? Are you part of the maintenance staff?"

“No actually. I'm a technician for the animatronics here! Like their doctor of sorts,” she led Valentina around the main room and down a hall. They passed by a room with a few monitors before coming across a room that had the label “Boss” in bold letters on the glass. A figure came out right as Valerie grabbed the door handle. He looked similar to the bear on the building’s logo, though he had rosy cheeks, light brown hair, and was somewhat chubbier. He was shorter, too.

“What do you need the boss for, doll?” He asked while glancing at Valerie. His gaze flicked between her and Valentina.

“Just guiding the newbie to meet the boss… Scram please,” She pushed him towards the other side of the hall. “He’s right through here. Don’t worry, he’s pretty lax.”

Valentina nodded. "Thank you so much! I hope we can talk a little more later?" She said before she entered the office. She didn't see Valerie nod in reply. 

When she entered she saw two people: an older man with dark facial hair, fair skin, and glasses, and a boy who looked to be around her age. He had neat dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and fair skin with freckles sprinkled across his face. 

She didn't know why, but when the boy smiled at her she felt strange. He looked like the kind of person who would be a little shit any chance he got. Her grey eyes narrowed at him for a split second before she returned her attention to the man and smiled.

"Hello! I'm here because of the flyer for a job! I’m here to work as a night guard!” As she spoke, she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. The other individual in the room observed her as she did this, a grin spreading across his face. She attempted to ignore him, but the small room didn’t help her much.

The supposed boss flicked his gaze between the pair, sighing through his nose at the bear’s behavior. “Really now? I’m sure you’ll make a great addition. We just need to read over your application and ask you a few quick questions,” she handed over the folded application. While his boss looked it over, Freddy approached Valentina with a few questions of his own.

“Well well well, what brings you here? You don’t look like the type to guard much of anything well,” He commented with a smirk present on his face. Valentina chuckled, but narrowed her eyes at the taller male.

“I didn’t expect Mr. Fazbear himself to be as annoying as you are," She commented slyly. Freddy flinched at the comment before composing himself. His boss tried to contain a laugh. The last person he tried to provoke, Valerie, ended up disregarding his comments entirely. This was different to say the least.

“I can tell we’re gonna get along just fine,” The boss motioned for Freddy to sit in the chair beside him. “Have a seat Miss Williams. We’ll make this as quick as possible so you can start just as quickly,” The man shuffled in his seat while Freddy crossed his legs. 

* * *

While Valentina and her potential boss talked in his office, Valerie had been doing her job in the main room. The rest of the gang already cleared out the area for the night, leaving her to tinker away at the performers. After Mangle, her next priority was a small cat animatronic. She had to deal with children along with a few others near the prize corner. This area resided in the middle of the establishment, against the wall leading into the arcade.

“You should’ve seen Rosie, Val! She destroyed that kid in Mario Kart!” Kit yelled while Rosemary braided her hair. It was to keep the bluenette’s hair from getting in the way. Valerie had to pick out a part of Plushtrap’s suit from Kit’s wrist joint. It was harder than she thought since Kit wouldn’t stop moving. “Even his brother was cheering for her!”

Rosemary, a rabbit animatronic with white hair and tan skin, laughed sheepishly. “You’re really making a big deal outta this, huh?” She used a few rubber bands to tie together the girl’s hair. “He was gonna take my title… What was I supposed to do? Let him?” Valerie had to stand up suddenly. This startled both animatronics.

“Sorry, I’m gonna have to detach your hand and forearm, Kit. Picking at it is getting me nowhere…” She sighed and let go of her arm.

“Cool! I can use this to scare the new girl!” Kit giggled like a gremlin, and Rosemary’s ears drooped. Valerie picked up Kit and turned her around. She made sure not to sit the girl on her dress as she unzipped the backside.

“Give her a day to get used to the place. Then you can do whatever you wish,” Valerie stretched her arms up as Kit slid the top part of her dress down to her waist. Shivering, Kit felt Valerie unhinge the small metal door that made up a majority of her back. Kit outstretched her arm, and Rosemary held it so it wouldn’t fall when detached. She handed the forearm to Valerie when she closed Kit up. “You’re done, kid! Go wreak havoc!” The small cat girl ran off, going to show the Puppet her new look.

“Why do you encourage her?” Rosemary questioned. She had an actual concern for her coworkers. Kit would probably commit arson if given the OK.

“Kid’s gotta live her life, I guess,” Valerie shrugged, heading to the main show stage to wait on her final “patient”, the very bear who sat smuggly in the boss’ office. 


	2. Work Starts at Midnight, Get To it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie begins her first night on the job!

Valentina stared at a map of the place. It was a little confusing. The office she sat in was at the end of one of two hallways, and her new office was between them. This layout seemed like it added to the original structure of the old pizzeria she went to as a kid.

“You’re not allowed into the room backstage, the kitchen, or the Parts and Services room, but the Worker’s Lounge and every other part of the place is free range,” Freddy nodded along with what his boss told her. “We’ll have a uniform tailored to the size you put here. For now, Valerie should have a spare uniform for you if you ask.”

“You may have to accommodate for her… assets, though,” Even when elbowed, Freddy chuckled to himself. 

“Oh wow… Boobs equals funny in your mind. How original!” Valentina stood from her seat, smiling graciously at her new boss. “Sorry if I came off as rude during our interview… Your buddy there isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I pictured the face of the company…”

“Oh I don’t mind at all! He’s somewhat in charge of gauging the new hires alongside me so I can get a second opinion. Call me Mr. Coffin by the way. I don’t remember telling you my name earlier, so I wanted to do so before you left,” He stood up and shook her hand. “Welcome to our team. Hopefully Freddy here doesn’t harass you too much.”

“Me too. I’d hate to lose this job so soon,” She adjusted her clothes and turned for the door. Freddy stood by it, opening it for her. He’d made his way over to it silently yet quickly. “Oh for the love of-”

“I’m just getting the door for you!” He cooed. His hat sat crookedly atop his head. “Don’t make such a big deal out of it! I’m gonna help you find your friend!” Valentina grumbled to herself, stepping out the door. She could hear Mr. Coffin moving around but decided not to be bothered with whatever he was doing. Getting a temporary uniform came first.

Valentina marched down the hall with Freddy hot on her heels. She was expecting him to keep picking at her, but he was relatively quiet until they reached the end of the hall. His ears perked up when he spotted Valerie from across the room. She picked at the arm she had acquired earlier, looking up briefly to catch her breath.

“Oh, new girl! You found Freddy! I need to see him!” The duo made their way over. Freddy hopped up onto the stage. Valentina found herself staring at the severed arm.

“Uh, arm…” was all she could say. “Is that normal in any way here?” Valerie set the arm aside, setting the tweezers she used to pick at the wrist down. The brunette nodded and instructed Freddy to sit still and remove his top.

“Yup! At least for the arm’s owner. She deals with the younger kids, so stuff gets stuck in her joints all the time,” Valerie informed as she got on her knees, waiting patiently for the male in front of her to finish. “I have to take off the limbs sometimes, but not always,” She unscrewed and removed the door on Freddy’s back, setting it down on a cloth nearby. There was a control panel lining the spine. Valerie squinted her eyes at the lights that flashed in different colors.

“Interesting…” Valentina stood beside Valerie as she worked, her eyes wandering. Valerie stopped, pinching Freddy’s neck and torso.

“How long ago did you drink, and how much did you drink, Fazbear?!” She suddenly muttered to him. “You know I can’t properly read if you’re doing alright if you’re drunk you dummy,” he seemed to squirm and nearly grabbed her hands before she let him go. She reattached the door and fixed his hat. 

“Is that why he’s been a little shit to me?” Valentina asked. Freddy wanted to turn and glare at her, but Valerie pulled his ear. She looked pretty calm, but in truth, she was annoyed at the bear. He knew better than to drink before the place closed.

“He’s usually like that. But he’s much more composed than he is at the moment- no I’m not helping you put your shirt on. Figure it out!” Valentina took a couple steps back so Valerie could hop down. “Tell me whenever he decides to bother you during your time here. I’ll gladly stick it to him!”

“What’s your deal tonight, Val? I can’t let loose every once in a while? Being a leader in stressful work, you know!” Freddy tried to hop off the stage too, but Valerie put a hand on his chest.

“That doesn’t seem very wise… Maybe you should sleep before you cause an issue…” Valentina advised. “Mainly with me but who knows? Maybe you’re obnoxious with other people too…”

“I’m not-”

“He is. Mainly to the human staff. I don’t really care what he does unless it affects my work ethic!” Dusting off her backside, Valerie turned her full attention to Valentina as Freddy laid on the stage. He ended up napping there. “I take it you got the job since you’re still here. What can I help you with, friend?”

“Uh, Coffin said I should ask if I can borrow your old security uniform. Until they can get me my own that is,” she shoved her hands into her jacket pocket.

“Coming right up! You can change in the Worker’s Lounge since I stored it up there. Follow me,” Valerie grabbed her bag, lugging it over her shoulder while guiding her new coworker. A man passed the pair while they marched up the steps. He had a bit of chin hair, pale skin, and a hat that covered his bald head. It was labeled “security”. “Yo, Mike!”

“Yo,” was all he said in response. He tipped his hat to the two young ladies before continuing on his way.

There wasn’t much on the first floor, except a larger party room, some extra arcade machines, and a second set of stairs in the far back of the arcade room. It was dark, but one of the games had been going off on its own. Valentina swore she saw a pair of white dots staring at her, but she only yelped and held onto Valerie’s hand. “It’s a little too spooky up here for my tastes… Halloween isn’t even here yet…”

“I’ve become desensitized to this place. There are a couple people here who will probably pick at you cuz you’re new. Like the dolt in the arcade back there. Don’t be too hard on them,” grabbing the set of keys in her pocket, she unlocked the Worker’s Lounge. She let Valentina inside before staring into the void and going in herself.

“Do you… know who or what was standing there?” She watched the older female take out a neatly folded uniform with the mechanic’s name on the box.

“Eh. Took a guess,” she turned to find Valentina with a dumbfounded look on her face. Valerie spread the clothes along a table near the corner of the room. “Relax! It’s probably Freddy’s brother trying to mess with us. I hope.”

“What do you mean you hope?!” Valentina felt a bit of panic well up in her. She didn’t do all too well in spooky situations.

“I’m only kidding! Don’t get changed yet. I have to look for something,” Valerie began to look around the room. She held a serious expression. She eventually found a plush bear. It was a golden hue, with a black little top hat and bow tie. Valentina wondered why it was so important to Valerie. “We have an animatronic here who can teleport. He uses these to do it. It confuses me, so I try not to think too hard about it,” she stepped out of the room, threw it towards the arcade, then came back. “You can continue now. I won’t look if you’re uncomfortable or anything.” 

Valentina made a mental note to check to see if those bears were around the next time she changed before she shook her head.

"I don't mind either way, I know I've got it going on so look if you want", she joked with a wink. Valerie rolled her eyes at the comment as Valentina started to slip out of her clothes and put on the new uniform. Sadly Freddy had been right, the chest area had been a bit bigger than Valentina had expected, but everything else was pretty alright. 

"Looks good!" Valerie said, inspecting the uniform and giving a thumbs up.

"Thank you!" Valentina chirped happily. Valerie rose to her feet.

"Alright, I'll be clocking out. Unless you need anymore help-" 

"Yes!" Valentina exclaimed, "It's my first night here and… Well just in case the animatronics decide to go to sleep or something I think I'd feel more comfortable having someone here to talk to…. If that's alright? Just for tonight!"

Valerie had a feeling that the animatronics wouldn't be asleep with a newbie on the job. She remembered her first night. It was absolute hell. Bonnie decided it would be funny to move around and stare at the camera. It was… unsettling to say the least. But it got worse as the nights progressed, some of them would run to the security room just to scream in her face and get a reaction out of her. She ended up slamming the door in their faces just so she could be left alone.

She didn't want Valentina to be too creeped out. So she decided to stay. What would be the harm? 

"Alright, I understand," Valerie said, a small smile on her lips. "I'll stay."

Valentina's face lit up and her eyes sparkled with childlike joy. She pulled Valerie into a hug. The older girl stiffened a little at the sudden contact before relaxing and patting the younger girl's back.

* * *

Freddy had a devious plan cooked up in his brain. He wanted nothing more than to scare the living daylights out of this night guard. They usually didn't pull out all the stops until the 5th or 6th night. But he couldn't wait. Her responses to his jabs made him feel a bit strange and occasionally embarrassed and he didn't like the feeling. So he wanted to make sure she knew her place.

He had told Chica and Bonnie to tell the others quickly while Valentina and Valerie were away. He had planned on having his brother monitor them through his plushies, but Valerie was one step ahead of them, sadly. So he just had to pray that the two would be back in time.

"Boss," A familiar female voice called. Freddy turned to see Chica and Bonnie making their way over to him. 

Bonnie had his hands stuffed in his pockets while Chica was practically bouncing with excitement .

"Everything has been set into motion!" Chica chirped happily as they hopped onto the stage.

"Fantastic, or should I say… Fredtastic?" Freddy said, leaning into his microphone with a smirk.

"Don't ever say that again Fred," Bonnie said, cringing visibly at his boss as he got into position. He picked up his guitar and made sure it was tuned.

"Psh… killjoy," Freddy grumbled, setting his microphone up and putting his arms at his sides.

Chica giggled at the two as she picked up her cupcake. It was the plastic replica she was given since Charlie had sort of become a mini mascot. When he wasn't with her or the other small animatronics, he was in the kitchen. That's where she'd plan to be for a good chunk of the night to throw the new night guard off. 

"It's been awhile since we've had to pull out all the stops. I can't wait to see the look on her face!" Bonnie had been getting himself excited.

"Me neither. We just have to wait a bit until Valerie leaves," Freddy said. Bonnie tilted his head to the side at his words.

"Didn't she already leave?" He asked. "We saw the two for a split second and Valentina was already in her night guard uniform."

"Oh… maybe she did," Freddy searched his mind to try and find the image of Valerie walking out. Perhaps he hadn't noticed? It wasn't unlikely that she would leave without saying anything so he couldn't get any of his comments out. "I guess we should get started then".

* * *

Valentina swiveled around in the night guard chair. Her first night on the job was a bit nerve wracking, but she was ready for the opportunity to work in the place she’d grown up with. Valerie taught her the basics and informed Valentina briefly on the usual behaviors of the animatronics. Behaviors like how Bonnie would hide in closets, and how Chica and Charlie would occasionally cause a racket in the kitchen. She also finally found success in freeing the piece of cloth stuck in Kit’s elbow joint.

As if on cue, the small kitten popped up on one of Valentina's cameras. She stared at her for a good moment before she scurried off.

Valentina didn't think much of it until she kept appearing in the camera's corners. Valerie took notice of Valentina's searching when she clicked faster on the company's tablet.

"Yo, what's with the clicking?" Valerie scooted up towards the shorter girl.

"I'm seeing something on the camera, but it keeps disappearing to the side," Valentina leaned over and showed Valerie. A streak of pastel pink dashed across the camera on the floor they resided on. It was in the arcade. Whatever had moved pried open a wall vent and crawled through.

"I have a pretty good clue as to who that is…" Valerie stated with a bored expression. Valentina watched as Valerie leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. The only vent in the room was above them. “You can keep working. I can  _ probably _ handle what’s coming.”

"Hopefully…" Valentina turned back around and continued as normal.  _ "Do they act differently at night? Ugh…" _

Kit was right above Valerie now. The girl pouted as she stared into the brunette''s bored, brown eyes. "No fair… I can't get the jump on the night guard with her there…" she used her claws and the traction on her shoes to keep herself up. "Maybe I can…" Smirking, Kit pushed herself forward.

Valerie didn't see the kitten until her head smacked against the vent. The vent swung open and the loose screws dropped with it. They didn't hit the floor, however. With scratches to her face and a broken nose, Kit jumped onto Valerie. Her legs rammed into the back of the chair on either side of Valerie while her hand balanced her on the girl's chest for a few moments.

Valentina jumped at the vent door slamming open. "Val?!" She yelled and turned around sharply. She met Kit's gaze and her eyes went wide. Valerie's arm reached up as Kit lunged at the unfortunate new employee. Valentina ducked as the girl jumped. She heard a yowl and a whine come for Kit. Looking up, Valerie had gripped her tail. The tail stretched quite the distance since Kit clung to the chair. Valentina was crouched on the floor.

"Let go! That hurts Valerie!" Kit whined. "I just wanted to scare her!"

"You should've thought about that before jumping on me," Valerie stated calmly. Her expression looked like that of an angry mother. She eventually let go, and the child climbed down from the chair.

Valentina climbed back into her chair. Valerie had crossed her arms under her chest as Kit got Valerie's toolbox and her arm. Uncrossing her arms, Valerie patted her lap and pushed her chair towards the table so she'd be beside Valentina. Kit used her lap as leverage to climb onto the table.

"You've got something on your face, Valerie," Valentina pointed out as Valerie reattached the girl's arm. She had Kit test it out.

"Yeah… It's a mixture of oil and blood. Since this one here decided to smack her face against the vent! Honestly Kit, you need to be more careful. Having a more resilient body doesn't mean you can be reckless like this!" Valentina had been a little surprised to see Valerie like this. She had only known her for a day, but she figured that Valerie was mellow all the time.

Kit's ears drooped. "Sorry Ms. Valerie…" Kit would add "Ms." or "Mr." to someone's name when she upset them. Usually, it was a way to lessen any punishment she would get. Valerie rubbed the top of her head.

"Just be more careful. And be nice to Valentina. She just got here after all," Valerie sat back in her chair and sighed. "I'll have to help you later, though. Especially since you purposely caused your injuries.” Kit hopped down from the table. She grinned mischievously at Valentina before turning the corner of the right door and vanishing.

"She… Reminds me of Freddy…" The night guard muttered. "I don't like that…"

"You'd be shocked to know that her model came before his," Valerie commented and rested her head in her arms. She pushed the chair back to lay more comfortably on the table.

Kit scurried towards the first person she saw, Charlie the Cupcake. 

"Charlie! I did it!" She bellowed. The pink haired boy turned to the sound of her voice and yelped when he saw how fast she came at him. "I successfully scared the night lady!"

"You got your arm back too, huh? The adults didn't notice Valerie?" Charlie watched her bounce in place, a satisfied look in her eye.

"I tried to tell Fred, but he was busy. I want to see what happens when they pull out all the stops with Valie in there!" She stopped and went to grab a chair to climb onto the prize corner counter. Plushtrap was there, resisting the urge to use the plushies to reenact plays with.

"Oh yeah, Mama did say something about that. She says you're in it too though," Charlie added. Kit stopped mid climb, and sighed heavily. Plushtrap's ears perked up.

"Ah, really? I remember the last time they did that! I felt bad even if it was funny!" Kit nodded as Charlie went to put the chair back. "You'd better get going! And tell me about how it all goes down! Don't leave anything out!"

Kit nodded and felt a sense of determination well up in herself. "I will, Plush! Imma make y'all real proud!" She marched off once again, going to find Freddy and help him in any way that she could.

Plushtrap pulled Charlie onto the Prize Corner counter just as the Puppeteer rose from his box. He turned to the children. "What… What is she planning?" He asked.

"She's just a part of the plan. No damage to property involved this time!" Plush reassured. He gave Puppet a thumbs up while Charlie gave a disappointed sigh.

"Freddy and the gang are gonna go all out on the new night guard. They don't know that Valerie's still here though," Charlie elaborated and kicked his feet.

"On the first night, and with Valerie around? This can't end well… Not even I can save them from what may happen," Puppet climbed out of the box, deciding to wander around the building until something interesting caught his eye. He didn't feel like going back to sleep yet.


	3. Scary, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy plans a fun night for the animatronics, unaware of Valerie’s presence.

Valerie had fallen asleep. Valentina didn't know how, but the young woman found herself playing with Valerie's hair. She occasionally stared at the cameras, but nothing much had occurred since Kit left. 

Valerie's hair was very soft and she started to relax her body as she put it into braids. She was getting really sleepy and decided to check the camera one last time before closing her eyes for a short while. She gasped in surprise when she saw Bonnie really close to the camera with an unsettling smirk on his face. She was also taken aback by the fact that Chica was no longer on stage.

Freddy was still there though, he appeared to be sleeping, which soothed Valentina's nerves a little. She flipped through the cameras, deciding to check the kitchen. The camera was black of course, Valerie had told her about that so she had been expecting it. But what she hadn't been expecting was the extremely loud sounds of pots and pans.

"AH!" She exclaimed, jumping a little. Valerie woke up with a tiny jolt. Rubbing her eyes, the older female looked at Valentina with tired confusion, "Sorry! I was just startled…"

Valerie nodded, noticing the loud sounds coming from the monitor. "Chica…" She muttered with groggy disappointment.

Valentina nodded before checking the other rooms, she expected the other animatronics to be asleep still, but all of the toys were wide awake and staring at the camera. Toy Freddy tilted his head to the side slightly and gave a small smirk and wave, as if he could see her staring at them. This caught Valerie's attention. Usually it took a little while for each of them to wake up and all of them weren't usually active. Valerie got a bad feeling about this. They were planning something.

"You should check the main stage again..." Valerie instructed, Valentina nodded and switched to the camera on the main stage. 

Bonnie was gone and Freddy, who had had his hat over his face, was peeking out from under it and smirking at the camera.

"Fuck that bear… he planned this", Valentina muttered, trying to find Bonnie on her camera and accidentally switching to Pirate Cove to also find Foxy staring at her, "Jeez did the rehearse these weird looks?!"

Valerie was about to say something when she heard a faint gasp. She turned and pressed the white light button to see Bonnie, who was more than a little surprised to see her there.

"Val?" Was all he said, Valentina squeaked in surprise and Bonnie turned to her, a smirk replacing his surprised look. He took a step forward and Valerie pressed the glowing red button to shut the door. 

It came down with a loud thud and Bonnie jumped back. The two girls heard running and Valentina switched to the hallway camera just in time to see Foxy running towards the door. Valentina launched her chair over with a swiftness and pressed the red button. She heard a loud slamming sound against the door along with a hearty chuckle.

Valentina was shaking at this point, adrenaline coursing through her veins, she looked over at Valerie who didn't seem very scared, just a bit confused.

Valerie noticed the girl's fearful expression and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright. They're just playing around with you because you're new. I'm sure it'll calm down in a few minutes, the first night is never too bad. What percentage are you at?"

Valentina looked at the monitor and cursed herself for being so reckless. She was at 40 percent and it was 4:30. She had an hour and a half to go. Valerie looked over at the percentage and pursed her lips.

"Alright we can work with this…" Valerie insisted, checking to make sure Bonnie was gone before opening the door, "Foxy should be gone."

Valentina nodded and went to open the other door. A noise was heard in one of the floor vents. It was loud and by the time they could register anything, Balloon Boy appeared and laughed. His laugh was…. Unsettling to say the least. It seemed to echo through the room. Valentina stared at him and Valerie raised a brow.

"Is he…" Valentina started, looking over at Valerie, "Is he going to do anything else other than laugh?"

"No he shouldn't. BB what are you doing here?" Valerie crossed her arms.

The boy just giggled and Valentina felt a little relieved. If this was all the animatronics were going to do when they got in then why was she in edge? This would be a cake walk. She was just letting that stupid bear toy with her. 

Valentina turned her chair around so she could try to concentrate and get to the other door and she was met face to face with Chica, but her mouth almost looked unhinged and she let out a shriek, about to jump on the young night guard. Valentina let out a shriek, slamming her fist against the door button. Her chest was tight and she was breathing deeply. 

Upon hearing Valentina shriek, Valerie took her eyes off of Balloon Boy and the door she had been watching. She was going to ask what happened but she heard fast footsteps coming down the hall. She knew it was Foxy and she lunged for the door close button. It slammed shut and Foxy's body slammed against the door. His hook screeched against the metal for a second before he left.

"SHIT!" Valentina practically screamed when she saw that the toys were gone, along with Freddy Fuckbear himself.

"What is it?" Valerie questioned.

"They're gone. The toys and that bear,” Valentina said 'that bear' with extra distaste as she frantically searched through the camera footage to try and find him. She hadn't noticed that it was 5:30am and that the power was now at 15 percent. It was dropping fast with the both doors being in use.

Valerie heard something crawling through the vents and she moved her chair backwards. She caught a glimpse of Toy Bonnie. He grinned when he saw her. 

"Well hello there Val’” He cooed in greeting.

"Hi BonBon… What are you doing here?"

"I just want to play with the new night guard a little~ Freddy seemed really excited too. We should even be expecting a golden friend of ours soon".

Valerie's eyes widened. She wasn't sure if Valentina could handle a visit from Gold. There was no escape from him and his antics. She sighed.

"Please go back to your stage. You've scared the poor girl enough", Valerie said, giving him a disappointed look.

"What? No way!" Toy Chica's voice rang throughout the room. 

Valentina whipped around to see the female animatronic. But a good chunk of her face was missing, she didn't have a nose and her teeth were a lot sharper than usual. Her mouth fell open and Valerie closed the vent with Bon Bon in it quickly before she moved to the one with Toy Chica, shutting it. 

"Put your face back on!" Val called with a sigh.

Something began to slam against the right door and Valentina shined a light to see both Foxy and Chica slamming against it. The other door was also being slammed against as were the vents. Childish laughter filled the room and Valentina felt like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. She powered through, however. She wouldn't be able to handle seeing Freddy's smug face. 

Then suddenly, it all went silent and the sound of a music box filled the room. Valerie was surprised, she didn't expect the Puppet to get involved. They were typically much more mature than their coworkers.

Valentina let out a shriek, causing Valerie to look where she was looking.

A boy who resembled Freddy but with blonde hair and black eyes was phasing through the wall in front of them slowly. His white irises bore holes into Valentina. Both an unhinged and a low croaking sound coming through the back of his throat. Valentina clung to Valerie shaking violently.

"Gold,” Valerie started. The boy froze in place. She was going to scold him, but the room suddenly became dark and the doors and vents opened.

Freddy's glowing face could be made out in the darkness and a deep, though obviously forced, laugh echoed through the pizzeria.

Valentina would never admit it ever, but it was pretty terrifying. Freddy's face slowly approached. He only stopped when he realized Valerie was there, freezing in place.

"Wh- Valerie?" He said, the lights soon coming on. The clock had struck six and the girl's shift was over. Valentina was completely exhausted, so exhausted that she could just take a nap right then and there. She was pretty sure she had a panic attack.

"Yeah, I've been here the whole time", Valerie said, frowning up at the bear, "Fred, what were you thinking? What if she-" Valentina passed out, landing on the ground in front of her chair. Valerie gasped, pushing her chair away accidentally to check on Valentina. Her chair ran into Foxy, who had come by to check on things.


End file.
